


Coming Up for Air

by mumblesandgiggles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblesandgiggles/pseuds/mumblesandgiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mickey and Ian had switched lives. Ian living with the homophobic asshole dad and Mickey having the two parents who were never around. Destiny somehow always lends a hand to help fate turn out the way it should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Up for Air

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a story, so it would help immensely if you leave comments! Thank you and hope you enjoy : )

It was an average morning in the Milkovich house, Iggy was rattling some nonsense as he looked through the cupboards trying to find some gun while digging his grimy hands in the cereal box. Mandy dramatically declared that no one in the house ever listened to her while Molly copied her because what else were big sister's for. After tripping on a shoe and getting caught on a pair of dirty boxers, Mickey grudged his way into the kitchen.

"Can everyone please shut the fuck up," Mickey mustered in his most angry voice, but in the end he cracked a smile because even if they annoyed the fuck out of him they were his only family and Milkovich's stuck together no matter what trampled into their fucked up life. Mom had left with some coke dealer when Mickey was five and their dad was the local drunk of the town only wandering in their life for money and the daily booze. Iggy, Mickey, and Mandy grew up learning that they had to defend themselves because shit knows their parents would. But they preffered it that way, all their dad did was create chaos and was overall a waste of space.

"Oh please, Mickey," Mandy said while Molly copied in a two second delay. Oh god, he really couldn't even handle one Mandy how could he handle  _two_. 

"Well, fuckheads, after checking the squirrel fund last, I found that there was only 500 dollars. I'm about to head to the Kash n'Grab for my shift. I don't know what you have to do, either fucking or stealing or whatever you shitheads do, but we have a month left of summer and we need to make atleast 500 dollars more." Mickey stated as he grabbed his jacket and shoes. 

"Well, Kev told me that he's starting up some dealing business and that he could let me in as long as I don't go yapping to V, it sounded pretty legit to me." Iggy spoke up to the back of Mickey.

"Mmhmm, sounds good. Kev's a good dude. What about you, Mands?" 

Mandy just scoffed as she pointed to the very obvious squirrel hat perched upon her head, "Really, what do you think? My shift's from noon to five. I'll be home for your shitty cooking."

"Sounds good, bitch." Mickey said with a chuckle heading to the front door before he was stopped by some 4 foot 7 creature.

"Did you just forget about me or what?" Molly asked seeming harsh and angry, but in her eyes Mickey saw the disapointment so he knelt down to her size which was really only a foot shorter, it wasn't his fault that he was a tiny ass man, _genetics people_.

"What is it, pipsqueak?"

"You never asked what I was doing!" the dramatic ten year old shouted.

"What are YOU doing, Molly," Mickey huffed out, looking at the clock seeing that his shift was in ten minutes, "Oops sorry, Molls, gotta run! Love you and have lots of fun doing, um, what you're doing."

Mickey closed the door, finally being able to breathe and not deal with the torch that was his little sister.

***

Mickey finally saw the bright sign on the door after running twenty minutes to the Kash n' Grab. He flew open the door to only see one person in there.  _Kash_.

"Well, well, well, Mickey you're ten minutes late, hmm. Whatever should I do about that?" Kash gave Mickey the look and nodded his head to the backroom. Mickey locked the door and followed him understanding all too much what was going to happen.

 


End file.
